freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
FNAF 3 (VR)
Were you looking for Five Nights at Freddy's 3, the actual game that goes with the same name? FNAF 3 is one of the game sections in Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted. This section takes place at Fazbear's Fright: The Horror Attraction, and the player acts as the Security Guard in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. The player is required to survive until 6 AM. Gameplay The goal of the gameplay is the same as in Five Nights At Freddy's 3. However, given the VR nature of the game, the controls are notably different. The player has simultaneous access to the main cameras, the vent system, and the maintenance panel. It is important to note that if the player uses the vent system or main cameras, the opponent monitor will shut down. The player can use the audio lure on cameras to distract Springtrap, who can seem to activate almost in any CAMs. In addition, the player can now also light up the vent in the office. To avoid Phantom Foxy, players must look away from him when he appears. Phantom BB and Phantom Mangle require the player to switch the camera view. Phantom Freddy appears behind the window, attacking the player if they look at him. The threshold is very small and simply ignoring him is enough to avoid him. Levels Night 1 Similar to Night 1 in the original FNaF 3, this night acts as an introduction night where the player will get used to the complex mechanics. Thus, none of the animatronics will be active in this night, and the player will not be attacked. However, several maintenance errors may happen in this night. A video showing this night can be found here. Night 2 In the second night, Springtrap starts appearing in the attraction and makes his way towards the player. Phantom BB and Phantom Foxy also become active in this night. Night 3 In Night 3, Springtrap becomes a little more aggressive, as well as Phantom BB and Phantom Foxy. In addition, Phantom Freddy and Phantom Mangle are also activated in this night. Night 4 In Night 4, Springtrap and all the previous Phantom Animatronics will become more active, and the errors will appear more frequently. Blacklight Level Night 5 As with each successive night, everything is more aggressive. The most notable change is that the building is now on fire, referencing the ending to Nightmare Mode in the original Five Nights at Freddy’s 3. There is speculation that there are multiple Springtraps due to seeing one on a certain cam or blocking a vent, thus trapping Springtrap, and then getting jumpscared in that instant. However, this could just be a bug or a feature of Night 5, possibly referencing the hallucinations in the original FNaF 3 that occur after a ventilation error. Coins *A coin may be found leaning against the left side of the security camera monitor. **In Flat Mode, It's on the left side of one of the boxes. *A coin can appear in the vent to the right of the player. A ventilation error is necessary for this. *A secret keypad exists in the wall tiles to the right of the player above the vent monitor. Enter the code "3-9-5-2-4-8" and the coin will appear on the vent monitor. VRToken08.jpg VRToken09.jpg VRToken10-1.jpg|FNAF 3, enter the code 395248... VRToken10-2.jpg|...and the coin will appear on the vent monitor. Tape *A tape can be found laying behind the maintenance panel. Trivia *Rarely, Coffee from The Desolate Hope will appear on the desk on the left side when starting a night. *Plushtrap will always jumpscare the player in the Prize Room after Night 1, likely to prevent easy prize grinding as there is no real gameplay in Night 1. *During pre-release Youtuber footage, a coin could be found under the desk. This coin was later removed. *The code for the secret keypad is the same as the code used in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. **After inputting the code, the music from the Stage01 minigame that the code unlocked in the original Five Nights at Freddy's 3 begins to play. Category:Game Modes Category:Five Nights at Freddy's VR: Help Wanted